Konoha Military Police Force
*'NOTE:' This is the official Konoha Military Police Force page of Naruto Fanon. Each user is allowed up to ONE character on this page as an official member of the Special Response Squad. He or She is also allowed up to THREE normal officers of the Military Police. The Konoha Military Police Force (木ノ葉警務部隊, Konoha Keimu Butai; Literally meaning "Leaf Military Police Force") often called the Leaf Police Force is a unique organization in Konohagakure that acted as the civilian and military police force for the village. The Konoha Military Police's purpose is to maintain the law in the village, regarded as "elite shinobi who monitor fellow shinobi." They do not have the authority of arresting ANBU members without a warrant, as the latter directly report to the Hokage. Overview The Leaf Police Force previously consisted of mostly Uchiha clan members before the massacre. Although it was first believed that an Uchiha ancestor had founded the organization, in truth it was founded by the Second Hokage. He handed it to the Uchiha clan as a sign of trust and good faith towards the Uchiha. Madara suggested, however, that this was just a method of distancing the Uchiha from taking part in the governing of Konoha. Some members found out this motive, and tried to rebel as a result. The Military Police are in charge of law enforcement within the village, and their jurisdiction is virtually unlimited except in matters that are under the Hokage's direct control. They also respect ANBU's own investigative system and inner-organization discipline. Their symbol is the Uchiha crest because of the Uchiha family's involvement in founding the organization. From all the Konohagakure shinobi the most talented and skilled are given an opportunity to join the ranks of the Military Police. As they are responsible for maintaining law and order in the village, they need to be amongst the village's strongest and sharpest shinobi. Special Response Squad After the reorganization of the Military Police a new squad consisting of ten elite members was created in collaboration with the ANBU. This Special Response Squad was created to perform high-risk operations that fall outside of the abilities of regular Military Force members or when the jurisdiction of the Military and Police force and the ANBU overlap. Their duties include performing hostage rescues and counter-terrorism operations, serving high risk arrest and search warrants, subduing barricaded suspects, and engaging heavily-armed criminals. When not on active Military Police duty the Squad, also called the Ten Eyes take on special missions with the ANBU. The strength of these "Ten Eyes" is on a completely different level as compared to that of the regular ninja’s or jonin of the village. Location and Building The headquarters for the Leaf Police Force is a large complex occupied by current members and is located close to the Hokage's residence. The headquarters consists of almost all the facilities required by the force including detainment cells and interrogation chambers. It also contains training facilities and is almost completely self contained. Strength Current Known members Special Response Squad *'Sōsuke Yūhi' (夕日宗介, Yūhi Sōsuke): Current Captain and leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. Normal Policemen Previous Generation Known members * Fugaku Uchiha(うちはフガク, Uchiha Fugaku) (Former Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force; deceased) * Inabi Uchiha (うちはイナビ, Uchiha Inabi) (deceased) * Setsuna Uchiha (うちはセツナ, Uchiha Setsuna) (deceased) Trivia *Though it previously consisted of mainly Uchiha clan members, it now draws its members from all Konoha clans. *The Special Response Squad is inspired by paramilitary forces such as SWAT. Category:Teams Category:Jet'ika